


Trying something new

by Thunderqueen



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin - Freeform, Gay Sex, Good Consent, He fails miserably, M/M, Making Out, Penis touching, Robin teasing Chrom, a lot of fingering, chrom trying to be formal, deep penetration, using magic for stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderqueen/pseuds/Thunderqueen
Summary: Chrom and Male!Robin do some training for the day when Robin recommends some “interesting” kind of technique that has nothing to do with actual swords, but plenty of swordplay is involved if you know what I mean.





	Trying something new

**Author's Note:**

> My first fire emblem awakening smut fanfiction! I hope it is alright, because I love writing consensual loving sex between two characters I ship together a lot, and Male chrobin is one of them. This was my first fanfiction idea I made that I was planning on writing, but never got around to doing. Well it’s here now and I actually don’t think it’s that bad!!

“Give it Your all!!” The voice of a dark blue haired male echoed in the middle of the evening as birds flew. A white haired male joined him in the noise as he shot his arm, which wielded a zig-zagged shaped weapon, causing a shock to come out and scathe the blue headed man. The man flinched and his blade dropped, the male above him pointing the sparking sword towards the other below with a smile on his face. The other man couldn’t help but smirk as well, the white haired male holding his hand out to the other, their gloves touching as he helped him up.   
“You did amazing today Robin.” The other man said, patting the tactician on the shoulder. Robin chuckled.   
“Oh it was nothing Chrom...”  
“I just like to practice with the Levin sword that’s all.”  
Chrom shook his head.   
“I think you put everything into it just as I asked; I thank you for that.” His hand wasn’t removed from Robin’s shoulder.   
“I am proud to have you as my tactician.” Both male’s cheeks became pink as Robin put his own hand, the one with his birthmark of Grima, on top of Chrom’s.   
“And I’m proud to have married you.” Robin mentioned, taking notice to their silver rings on their fourth fingers. Chrom could feel his heart racing as Robin had a sudden look on his face.  
“Chrom.” He took the other’s hand from his shoulder to intertwine his fingers in the others.   
“Yes my love?” Chrom asked, inching closer to Robin every second.  
“I wanted to try a new....technique. for our training today.” Robin’s lips tugged into a wide smirk, Chrom wondering just what he was up to.  
“B-but Robin, you’re already strong enough!” He tried to hide the fact that he could already practically guess Robin’s motives.   
“I don’t think you need any more-” Robin put Chrom’s other hand to his waist and pulled the other closer, causing a noise to come out of Chrom.   
“Trust me Chrom.”  
“This will make you more powerful, not me.” Robin was awkward most of the time, but when he needed to be seductive he really could. Much better than Chrom anyway. Anytime Chrom tried to flirt it always came out wrong. Chrom bit his lip as he let Robin lead him to their room they shared as husbands, face darkening every second.  
“Chrom.” The male jumped upon hearing his voice.  
“Y-yes Robin?” He sounded so cute. Robin unclipped his dark lined with purple and gold tactician cloak off and it fell to the floor. Robin was wearing only thin undergarments. Chrom stared. This wasn’t like the boxers he was wearing.   
“If This makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to.” Robin said sincerely, already kicking his boots off gently. Chrom approached his lover and sat on the voluptuous bed with him. He held the other’s hands together, Grima’s mark being hidden by the shadows of the candlelit room. Chrom knew it was there, but he ignored it. He only cared about one thing at the moment.   
“R-Robin I..” he paused.  
“I want to do this.”  
“I want to love you as passionately as possible.” He said seriously as Robin couldn’t help but blush as well.   
“And you say you’re not romantic...” Robin scoffs shyly, grasping onto the still clothed other. Chrom smirked slightly, whispering into Robin’s ear,   
“Let us try this new “technique” my one and only~” He nibbled at Robin’s ear, causing the other to become slightly stimulated already. 

 

Removing Chrom’s armor was somewhat of an annoyance, but at least Robin could stare at Chrom’s flustered face, his gorgeous body, his birthmark that all Ylissean royals had, his... Robin looked down at Chrom’s arousal. Chrom looked away from Robin’s hungry brown eyes.   
“S-so big...” Robin spoke praisefully.  
“N-now you know that’s a lie...” Chrom hesitated, knowing Robin would just shower him in compliments again, but the white haired tactician decided to do that with kisses instead. Those kisses soon evolved into light sucking, Chrom hitching his breath as he could only wonder what this new technique was.   
“R-Robin what..”  
Robin pressed his lips against the other, Chrom moving one of his hands to Robin’s shoulder, the other to his lover’s waist, where it eventually explored Robin’s touchable rear.   
“I will make this amazing I promise.” He had a look of sincerity in his eyes, and now he just needed the trust in Chrom’s own dark blue orbs in order to move forward. Chrom’s eyes darted to Robin’s penis that was probably aching from lack of attention. Chrom stared at his lover for a good solid minute before pressing his lips against’s Robin’s quickly, their skin colliding as Robin moved his hand to Chrom’s erection, putting his pointer finger against the tip softly. The more he teased, the more Chrom leaked precum. The two’s lips parted and smashed together continuously before Chrom added his tongue in the easy access of Robin’s mouth. Robin moaned into the steam filled kiss, not wanting Chrom to be ashamed of being rubbed off, so he moved Chrom’s hand from his shoulder to his own pulsing penis. Chrom caught on quickly and started to rub, Robin wincing as he shivered, the two finally removing their moist lips from each other, a string of saliva breaking and falling on their chins. Both Chrom and Robin’s precum dribbled down onto their inner thighs as they continued to put their both equally rock hard penises together, rubbing sensually.   
“G-ghhh.. Robin...” Chrom gritted his teeth, Robin already taking notice. Robin smirked and released his hand from Chrom’s aroused sex and pulled away from the other. Chrom practically made a huge whine of dissaproval but his eyes widened when he saw Robin grab a tome from the other side of the bed.

 

“R-Robin love are you-“ Robin flipped the book open, landing on a page titled: safe or not safe? What to do and not to do with tome magic. Chrom gulped as Robin nervously looked at him.  
“D-don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you at all!” Robin waved his hand that didn’t bare the Grima mark with vulnerability.  
“I-I just wanted to try something a bit new that’s all... albeit a bit strange...”   
the two stayed there for what seemed like forever, their untouched penises basically screaming at them to do something if not anything to stimulate the both of them.   
“A-as long as one of us doesn’t get killed or badly hurt I...”  
“I don’t see the problem with it.” Chrom shrugged and smiled, Robin’s facial expression lighting up immediately.  
“O-okay I’ll do my best!!!” Robin chirped, making Chrom only smile wider as he said,  
“Give it Your all.” Referencing to earlier today’s training regimen. Robin chuckled softly as he pressed his cheek against Chrom’s penis, Chrom gasping as Robin held one page of the tome out.  
“Elfire.” He said softly, extremely softly as a warm heat started to envelop Chrom’s already hard and big erection. The heat made Chrom feel even more steamy and dizzy as his mouth hung agape, Robin smiling at the result.  
“A-amazing!” He fondled Chrom’s balls.  
“It really does stimulate and it doesn’t hurt!”  
“D-does it..?” He asked much more cautiously this time, stopping his actions as he let the Elfire spell do the work. 

“G-gods it’s so good!!!” Chrom tried to restrain himself. How adorable. Robin decided to try something else. He pressed two fingers to Chrom’s hole. Chrom whimpered.  
“P-please...”  
“I am dying to see what you have in store my love.” Robin smiled and then stuck two fingers in his mouth, slathering them with saliva before removing them, the moist fingers trickling along Chrom’s backside.  
“Happy to hear it~” He said as he slipped the two fingers in, the hotness in Chrom’s lower regions making it a quick and easy access. Chrom moaned out loud, and Robin waited for Chrom to be completely comfortable with two fingers inside of him, before starting something else.   
“Thunder!” Robin said sweetly once again. How one could summon lightning magic sweetly was beyond Chrom, but-  
Did he just say thunder?! As in the spell?! As Chrom accidentally bucked his hips, a small invisible magnetic shock didn’t hurt Chrom but rather stimulate him intensely, making his Penis throb wildly, his inner walls tightening on Robin’s now three drenched fingers inside of him.   
“R-Robin if you continue I-I...” he wanted to ask what just happened but it seemed like Robin could read his mind!  
“I wanted to do something mostly gentle.”  
He bent down to Chrom’s level, resting his head on Chrom’s belly button area, taking in the scent of his one and only. One hand fingering Chrom deeply the other releasing the yellow tome only for a moment as he ran his fingers through Chrom’s blue crotch hair. Chrom panted shyly.  
“I-I!!!” He shrilled as Robin removed his fingers, his other hand gripping onto Chrom’s erection precum spilling all over Robin’s Grima hand. Chrom groaned with pleasure as Robin licked his lip.  
“I want to pleasure you even more my love.” How was that possible?! Chrom wanted to know so badly. Robin moved his head down further south, licking the tip tenderly while also keeping a soft yet firm grip on the base of his sex. Robin changed the tome to a purple one. Dark magic? Chrom became suspicious, but his thoughts clouded up as Robin swirled his tongue around the tip of Chrom’s penis, knowing all too well that was the most sensitive part. The plan was in smooth motion. Robin continued to suck, moving his head up and down on Chrom’s length, Chrom gripping Robin’s shoulders, trying to keep his moans in.  
Not for long. After sucking for some time, And noticing that Chrom was about to have his first climax of the day, Robin decided it was his chance. He removed his warm mouth.  
“R-Robin no please... not agai-“  
“Nosferatu!!!” He spoke with such confidence. Chrom was exhilarated to find out what would happen next as his prayers were answered, Robin taking Chrom’s entire shaft into his mouth, a dark aura swirling around Chrom’s sex, Robin sucking wildly, tongue and everything. Chrom groaned really loud, tugging at Robin’s snow white hair slightly, and   
Robin swallowing every last drop. Nosferatu.... a powerful spell that drains out... oh gods. Chrom kept on spilling into Robin as Robin hadn’t felt this refreshed in a long time. His mouth had finally come off of Chrom, Chrom’s genitals seeming to be licked and sucked clean, just as how it was in the beginning! Chrom’s eyes blinked wide as he removed his hands from Robin’s head shamefully. Robin licked his cum splattered lips as he smiled up at Chrom.  
“Did that feel good or did it hurt?” He asked cautiously, still holding the purple tome.   
“Gods Robin that...” Chrom tried to recollect his voice as he wiped the copious amounts of drool coming from his mouth. How informal of him!   
“That was so wonderful....” he said, gasping as Robin perked up.  
“Well I’m so glad!” Chrom finally took notice of Robin’s erection that had been ignored this whole time! That would not suffice!! Chrom sat up and kissed Robin’s neck continuously, hitting all of the good spots before tweaking at Robin’s already perked nipples. Robin gasped with pleasure as he twitched, Chrom smiling as Robin’s hands tugged Chrom’s blue haired body forward. Chrom crawled on top of Robin, the other male squealing with delight as he felt Chrom’s newly sprung erection shyly sneak towards his entrance. Chrom grabbed a small clear bottle of liquid and applied it to his fingers. It was cold as Chrom touched Robin there, the sensation was amazing yet the chilled rush surprised Robin. Nothing an Elfire couldn’t fix. It was heated up immediately, and Chrom stuck two eager fingers into Robin’s tight buttocks. Robin gasped and scrambled to grab onto Chrom as the blue haired male only held his lover close, slowly moving the fingers inside, Robin shifting around to make himself comfortable, all the while Chrom pondering if Robin had any final tricks up his sleeve. Wait no he wasn’t wearing his cloak. Never mind That; the seductive look in his bright brown eyes said it all. By the time three fingers had entered and pleasured, Chrom’s fingers had brushed against a certain spot. One that was a naturally an extremely sensitive place whether for a woman or a man. For the woman, past her cervix, and for a man, his prostate. Robin screamed as he clutched Chrom’s arm, his prostate touched.   
“Let’s get that sweet spot pleasured properly shall we?” Chrom asked huskily into Robin’s ear, Robin only nodding as he moaned, whimpering as Chrom’s fingers left his anus. Both men dripped everywhere, whether with precum or saliva or even sweat from all of the heat, and it was quite the mess for Chrom’s standards but it was all so hot. It turned Chrom on immensely just staring at Robin like this, stretched enough to be given consensual pleasure to. Wonderful. Chrom readied himself.  
“Are you prepared Robin?” He asked, kissing Robin’s cheek. Robin nodded, still trying to hold in his loud moans.  
“I need an affirmative answer love; I can’t-“  
“Yes please Chrom just do it already!!” He squealed a bit needily as Chrom complied and pushed into Robin’s still somewhat tight hole, both men moaning out loud. Chrom hesitated for a moment before moving slowly, grasping onto Robin’s body. Upon thrusting for 12 minutes, Chrom picked up Robin, turning him around and letting his slick penis come out of Robin momentarily, before spreading Robin’s legs, thrusting deep back into him with a much higher speed. Robin scream moaned as he felt astoundingly good. His first time was one he could never forget. The penetration, Chrom whispering sweet nothings into his ear, the kisses... it was all too much for the tactician to handle, but Chrom hadn’t reached Robin’s breaking point yet, and there was one last thing Robin wanted to try. He shakily yanked the Nosferatu tome off of the bed, flipping to a random page and yelling the name,  
“Galewind!!!” And Chrom held on to Robin’s waist tight, putting his sweaty cheek against’s Robin’s pale back, his lover’s spine arching. A green glowing force surrounding the two male’s thrusting crotches as Robin and Chrom suddenly moved faster without them even doing anything.  
“W-what-“ Chrom started but he hit Robin right in his sweet spot. Repeatedly. Robin went crazy, making extreme lewd noises as he felt that same spot being caressed over and over by the tip of Chrom’s erection, his walls tightening around Chrom’s shaft.  
“C-Chrom!!!!” He grasped onto the bedsheet, his knuckles shaking as the sheets wrinkled up in his pale sweaty hands. His entire liquid drenched body spasming as his penis spilled out semen all over his stomach and inner thighs, some of the bed sheets getting covered in it too alongside Chrom’s inner legs himself.  
“I-I’m going to cum Robin!!!” Chrom yelled, hugging Robin tightly before Robin continued to writhe on his throbbing penis. Chrom shot his semen inside of Robin, not one bit spilling out as he filled his lover up. Both males were breathing heavily as the Galewind spell wore off, the green tome glowing with leftover energy as it fell to the floor from Robin’s hand, scratch marks left on it. Chrom rested there hugging and cuddling the other for a while before pulling out, both men gasping, reminiscing on the intense pleasure they both just experienced. Chrom’s white liquid bubbled out of Robin’s entrance, but it did not spill out completely like Robin’s orgasm. Both men huddled together as Chrom held Robin tight.  
“Robin...” the white haired male could barely speak, so Chrom continued talking.  
“Your new technique was godly fantastic.” Chrom smiled while breathing rapidly, Robin doing the same, both of their flushed cheeks sweating madly. Both cheeks up top and down below.   
“We really should do it more often when we can...” he said looking Robin in the eyes.  
Robin chuckled.  
“I’m glad I could please Lord Chrom.”  
“Although I am concerned others heard me...” he rose up, still facing Chrom completely. Chrom rolled his eyes.  
“Have you heard some of the others?”  
“They’re as loud as a dragon I tell you.”  
“But Henry just squeals things to his boyfriend from another dimension, and Yarne is just naturally loud.” Robin couldn’t help but laugh. He wanted to clean Chrom’s blankets so he tried to stand but immediately caught himself, his buttocks aching and urging him to sit back down. Chrom kissed Robin’s neck.  
“If you cannot walk for the next day or two I will be here for you my love.” Chrom said extremely committed. Robin covered his face extremely embarrassed.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have used the more affective spells too much!!!” He squirmed under Chrom’s grasp. Chrom only warmly nuzzled his husband, whispering into his ear,  
“But That was the best part my love.”


End file.
